Snowball Fights and Holiday Visitors
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Friends gather to celebrate, with a few visiting from out of 'town'. MMPR to IS


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._

_Edit!: I should have looked this through better. Edit 2: A lot better.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Tommy Oliver, get away from the cookies!"<p>

The mentioned man looked over to the three women that were pointing various kitchen utensils. Kat, Kim and Aisha had identical looks on their faces until he backed away. They kept up the threat until he made it into the living room before turning back to the food. "Mr. Health Food's been sneaking more sweets than Rocky," Aisha joked.

"He once got me one of those Valentines chocolate hearts," Kim told them, "He took about half the package when we shared."

Kat added her story, "I had a Home Economics project, a large pan of brownies. After giving one piece each to Tommy, Rocky and Adam, I had to go and get my bag from my locker. I came to find half the pan gone, Rocky had the most crumbs in front of him, Tommy had another pile and Adam was laughing behind me while I told them off." They started laughing at the two stories.

"Speaking of sweet stuff, the next batch of cookies should be almost done," Kim directed, "I'm going to check the hot chocolate. Trini and Zach's taken a few mugs."

Tommy was in the living room. He locked onto Tanya, Trini and Zach, who were near the fireplace and its well-tended fire. Trini held a steaming mug in her hands; Tanya and Zach's were on the small table between the couches they rested on. "Okay, so we were dealing with a few putties when the monster finally appeared. We had moved the battle, so it had to run to catch up and it tripped on a tree root while rounding a corner..." Zach laughed, the story causing the girls to erupt in laughter along side. Not interested in joining the conversation, Tommy moved outside.

Into the middle of a snowfight.

Two different voices yelled, "Tommy, move!" He did, and watched snowballs coming from opposite sides. Rocky was behind a snowfort that was slowly losing its wall. Justin's fort was a little better, but losing more protection. Tommy moved around Rocky to get to the other side of the battle, where a red, green and gold snowman had been built by a long gone Jason and Adam.

"Perfect holiday colors," he muttered, going to look for the two. He carefully followed footsteps until he happened on them. Both had crouched to hide, mostly, behind a fallen tree trunk. They were watching a doe and her children graze on some grass sticking up out of the snow.

He knelt down next to Jason's other side. "I'm surprised she's allowed us this close," Adam whispered, noting Tommy's presence.

"We're not a threat," Jason noted, "Think they feel the Power going through us?"

"No, 'Your Pureness'," Tommy cracked, leading to a small brawl and snow dumped on heads.

"I believe my time away from the two of you has allowed your mental age to regress," a voice commented. The three turned to see Billy, flanked by six people.

Adam was the first one over, hugging him quickly. "I thought you couldn't make it from Aquitar," he grinned.

"Neither did I," he started, Jason and Tommy interrupting him for hugs, "Then I heard this group talking about a surprise trip to Earth to see a friend. When I inquired about their destination, I was pleasantly surprised to find they were coming here."

Adam and Tommy then looked at the people around. "Carlos, Ashley," Adam greeted, shaking their hands.

"TJ, Cassie," Tommy recognized, taking their hands. To Jason, he explained, "We chose them to take our places for the Turbo powers."

He nodded, then saw the two others. "Jason Scott, first Red Dino ranger," he introduced himself.

"Andro, current Red Space," the one behind Ashley stated.

"Zhane, Silver Space," the one beside Carlos waved.

"Come on, we can go surprise the others. Rocky and Justin were in a snowball fight," Tommy mentioned. Zhane and Andros were confused, so Ashley and Carlos started explaining. With demonstration of snowball making and throwing. At them.

They were back at the cabin, where the rest had come out to see Rocky and Justin, behind destroyed forts, still go at each other. Kim and Kat turned their heads to see the group coming up. "Billy!" they screamed, running over to hug him. Rocky got up to embrace his old friend as well. Expecting retaliation, he looked back to see Justin embracing four of the new group.

"Guys," Jason motioned, "Andros and Zhane. They're part of the new team." There was a chorus of hellos and more greetings as they started talking to the two. Everyone eventually started moving in when the winds started picking up.

The girls then started going to work on getting the dinner out, with the boys enforced help. "Jason, help me with the turkey," Kim ordered.

"Rocky, vegetables," Aisha yelled. The man moaned as he followed.

"Justin, plates," Kat broke in. At his long face, she whispered, "Get Tommy to help you out; we need to keep him away from the desserts." He nodded, then grabbed the smaller stack of plates. Making a show of the heaviness, he asked for help with the other stack. Adam was dragged in to get the silverware and Tanya high-fived him behind their backs.

With the food in place, Jason raised his mug for a toast. Everyone else followed. "To Zordon," he simply said.

"To Dimitria," TJ added.

"May the Power help and protect us all," Tommy finished. Everyone bowed their heads for a moment of silence before sitting.

"Well, Merry Christmas, everyone," Kim tried lightening. There was a few laughs before food started being passed around.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I'm going to ramble here a bit. I found a place called PRFic100 on Livejournal and they tell you to pick twenty-five prompts and write about them. Well, I have, and I should also join (even though it's sort of dead) and post up the other short stories I've written for them. This is a combination of three: snow, holiday and chocolate.<br>_

_Okay, rambling over. Thank you for reading and Blessed Yule, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and several other religions that I'm forgetting or don't know about. (This is why people go with Happy Holiday. Ack! Sorry, rambling again.) If you're an Atheist, have a great day off._


End file.
